The Administrative Core will serve as the headquarters for the SCOR: Sex Differences and Progesterone Effects on Impulsivity, Smoking, &Cocaine abuse. Drs. Marilyn E. Carroll and Sharon Allen will serve as Co- Directors of the SCOR using a Multiple PI Leadership Plan. The Department of Psychiatry and the Academic Health Center will provide ample space for SCOR staff and the operating procedures. In addition, the Delaware Clinical Research Unit and the Ambulatory Research Center are available for interview and testing space. Administrative Core A will provide the administrative service and coordinate the other Cores, Training and Service (B) and Statistics (C) to benefit the research and training goals of the three projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Despite much effort, there are not yet highly effective approved medications for the direct treatment of cocaine and nicotine dependence. This SCOR will carry out interdisciplinary and translational investigations to identify pharmacological interventions targeting behaviors impaired in nicotine and cocaine dependent subjects to enhance the effectiveness of existing behavioral treatments for addiction.